Rudy Gillespie
Rudy Gillespie is a former top amateur martial artist who was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete before using his entire life savings to become the owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Rudy was not a sensei for a day in one episode. He can be self-centered sometimes, but overall is a good-hearted mentor to the Wasabi Warriors. He is seen in the live-action series, Kickin' It. Background He was once a top amateur martial artist but was sidelined by an injury and lost his fire to compete. After hitting rock bottom, Rudy took his entire life savings and bought a Bobby Wasabi dojo in The Seaford Strip Mall. He can be wacky and gross at times, but he has a mature side when needed. He also loves his electronic, futuristic toilet, who he named "Mertle". He obviously loves the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, and does not want it to close, but thanks to the help of his students, it didn't. Skills Rudy is incredibly skilled at Karate, and is a third degree black belt, his skills are demonstrated on many occasions, much like Jack, he is able to talk on multiple opponents - "Dude, Where's my Sword", "Swords and Magic", "Wedding Crashers", etc. - defeated his archenemy; The Black dragons Sensei "Clash of the Titans" and even a professional wrestler "Rowdy Rudy" and is also kind of a Father/Older Brother to Sam, a kid in Dueling Dojos. He also agreed to adopt Sam. Trivia *In "Badge of Honor", it is revealed Rudy has two pets; a cat named Tip-Tip and an unnamed dog. *In "Clash of the Titans", it is revealed Rudy and Sensei Ty have a feud that lasted for 15 years. *Their feud started when Rudy defeated Sensei Ty in the competition to be the apprentice for The Grand Master. *It is revealed Rudy loves L.A.R.P.I.N.G in "Swords and Magic". *Rudy used to be in a boy band called "Just Us Guyz". *Rudy has a toilet called Mertle as seen in "Dojo Day Afternoon". *It is revealed in episode "Dojo Day Afternoon" that Rudy once sat in a tub full of custard. *It is revealed in episode "The Commercial" Rudy took acting lessons but quit because he realized acting was not his thing. *Prior to "All the Wrong Moves", Rudy was not aware that lemonade came from lemons. *When he was a child, he was an explorer scout. *He can tie over 200 types of knots. *He can name almost any plant. *He briefly worked at reptile world in "Road to Wasabi". *In "Reality Fights", Rudy is the host of Bobby Wasabi's reality show. *In "Dude, Where's My Sword?", it is revealed that Rudy has a crush on a woman named Carlotta who he met, stopping at a old fashioned restaurant type of shop. *In "All the Wrong Moves", Rudy was thinking of putting 20,000,000 pocket ninjas in a shopping cart and rolling them down the streets, selling them door to door. *He really loves going to the toilet in the woods as said by him in "The Wrath of Swan". *In "The Wrath of Swan", it is revealed Rudy had lice as a child. Probably more than once because he says, "...whether I have lice or not." *In "Rowdy Rudy", it's revealed he waxes his chest every Wednesday night. Gallery 12_year_old_rudy.png Kickin.It.S02E01.Rock_'em_Sock_'em_Rudy.0097.jpg Normal_scene19951.png Screen_shot_2011-06-23_at_6.56.34_PM.png Kickin-it-jason-earles-3.jpg RudyRowdy.png Rowdy_Rudy_308.jpg Category:Kickin' It characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:American characters